Dream A Little Dream
by meForever980
Summary: Max is the captain of the football team, Liz the Science Club. They are two totally different people. What were to happen if these two people crossed the clique boundaries and fell in love? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It's Tuesday morning and Liz is sitting in her homeroom staring out the window. She of course is thinking about no one but Max. Max Evans, the new kid, was by far the cutest boy in the school. Well in Liz's standards. But he immediately became a popular boy. Joining the football team in the fall and playing basketball in the winter he quickly became the guy every girl wanted. Liz on the other hand, was in the school play and captain of the Science team. She knew that she didn't have a chance. The bell for second period rang and Liz was off to Biology. When she entered the classroom and walked over to her lab table. She usually didn't have a partner but there he was. Max Evans. Looking dreamier as ever.

Six hours later, Liz was walking upstairs to her bedroom to get dressed for work, a light blue dress with a silver alien looking apron, and alien bobble antennas. She got to work and quickly the Crash-down became so busy she could barely keep up. Her best friend Maria was running late and she wouldn't be able to serve everyone without help. Five minutes later Maria sprints and starts serving tables and Liz breaths a sigh of relief. Then in walks Max and his group of ruffians known as football players and Liz was nervous and timid to approach the table. When she got there Kyle, who started eighth grade as a total geek, was just finishing telling the table a dirty joke. Did I mention that he was a geek, and that he was my ex boyfriend.

Max pardoned Kyle's language and ordered for the table. When Liz returned with the food and drinks Max slipped a note into her apron pocket. She went to the back room the next time she had a spare moment. The note read:

_Dear Liz, _

_I Know I'm new and that I really don't know how things work around town. So I guess I was wondering if you would mind showing me around town tomorrow? As in a date?_

_ Sincerely, Max Evans_

_ P.S. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want to ruin your reputation._

Oh my gosh! Max Evans was the cutest guys in the school and he just asked me out! She really couldn't understand why he would want to go out with her she was just some Science geek who never got out on dates. And he had quite the reputation already in the three weeks he had been in Roswell. So many thoughts were running through her head. Maybe she was just another girl on his bang list. Or maybe he just wanted to know what it felt like to date a girl way smarter then him. Or maybe he just really liked her. She didn't want to find out the hard way and give him everything only for him to walk away leaving her heartbroken.

The Next day was Wednesday and school went by in a blur. Liz thought the best class had to be Biology. She got to sit next to Max and he had the smell of Axe and body order, he just got out of gym. He was sweaty looking and his arm muscles bulged against his shirt. Liz thought it must have been because it was way too tight and she liked to way it made him look. He smiled when he walked in and sat down next to her. She gave him a small yet sincere smile because she didn't want anyone to know what was going on between her and Max until she was sure that their relationship was going to work out.

At four o'clock Max snuck in Liz's room to wait for her to arrive. At maybe four- twenty Liz finally arrived home.

"What took you so long?"

"Wow! Max you scared me!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. So where do want to go first?"

"Oh I don't know I thought we could go to the game against East Roswell High."

"Ok. I thought you said you didn't want anyone to know? Because *You* didn't want to ruin *My* reputation."

"I know but I realized that I was being a jerk and that I needed to give you a chance. Kyle told me that you were a great girl. I little held off but a nice girl."

"I couldn't be who I really was with Kyle. I was always trying to be a really popular girl and get to know all the cheerleaders and I even tried to become a cheerleader."

"Really? Did you make the team?"

"No. how could I possibly have made the team? I am so uncoordinated."

"Really? I never would have guessed that."

"Ok. Do you want to head to the game?"

"Oh. Yeah. Are you driving?"

"Yeah! I am really excited for this date. It's still a date right?"

"Yeah! Of course I wouldn't want to go to the game without it being a date."

"Ok! Let's go!"

When they arrived at the game, Max was holding Liz's hand and Kyle pulled him away from her and Maria pulled Liz away from Max. They tried to put up a fight but that wasn't going to happen.

"MARIA!"

"What are you doing with Max 'Hot stuff' Evans?"

" Well"

"Spill"

"Max and I are on a date."

"What? How can you say that so calmly?"

Meanwhile Max and Kyle were having a similar conversation in the boy's bathroom.

"Dude!"

"What?"

"You scored Liz Parker."

"So she's just a normal girl."

"Just a normal girl, well it just so happens that every guy wants to be with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah dude, she's got that smart innocent look."

"Yeah I noticed that. I think she's beautiful. I really hope things work out with her."

"Don't worry dude, treat her with respect and kindness and you will be in her pants in no time."

"Dude, No I don't want in her pants. I want to be with her."

"Look man I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. Now can I get back to my date?"

"Yeah man. See you at my place for poker?"

"Yeah totally."

Max met up with Liz on her way back to the bleachers.

"Hey Liz?"

"Yeah Max?"

"Well, do you just want to get out of here?"

"Where would we go?"

"Well I know this really romantic little spot on the pier."

"Ok. Sounds great."

"We can stop at my place and make a picnic really fast before we leave. The drive is like forty-five minutes."

"Okay."

They drove to Max's house and packed a picnic lunch of ham sandwiches, potato salad, fruit salad, and juice. They drove forty-five or so minutes all the way talking about their lives before they met each other. Every now and then Liz would like out the window and so the most beautiful scenery. When she looked over to the driver's side and see Max smiling at her and the sun radiating of his hair. By then they were driving up to this beautiful cliff. Max opened the driver's door of his army green jeep and ran around the front and opened Liz's door. They walked up to the very edge and over to the left was a tour bus that drove them all the way down to the bottom of the cliff. Max held Liz's hand all the way down to the bottom. Then he walked them over to the tulip field and laid their blanket down and unpacked their picnic.

A few minutes later Liz spilled her grape juice all over her shirt. She had sticky purple liquid all over her body and she had nothing to change into so they had to end their date. They took the bus back up to the top of the cliff then hopped in the jeep and drove back to Roswell. When they got the Crash-down, Liz opened the door and both her and Max walked into the diner. It was closed so there were no customers. Max walked Liz to the door that connected to diner to her house, he was sure that he wasn't ready to say goodnight but it was well past date ending time. He wanted to kiss her so badly but didn't think it was right to do that on the first date but he didn't know what else to do. He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They were about to kiss again when her dad walked down the stairs and told her it was time to say goodnight.

He told Max that they would have a serious talk tomorrow night about how he wanted Max to treat his precious little girl. And then he wanted Max to go home and that he will see Liz tomorrow.

~ How did you like it? It could be considered really dumb. It's a Fan fiction from Roswell the TV show. Max E. /Liz P. I will continue it when I have time. I am not guaranteeing it but I will eventually finish.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday morning rolled around and Liz was feeling so sick she could barely get out of bed without feeling nauseous. She was worried that Max would think something happened to her if she didn't go to school, so she got up, took a shower, got ready for school, and hopped on the school bus. When she got to school Max met her at the door. She basically collapsed into his arms. She was so sick and wanted to go home. Max carried her to his car, held her hand the whole way to her house, carried her to her bed, and tucked her in.

"Liz? Are you ok for me to head back to school?"

"Max? Would you please stay? Normally I wouldn't ask but the only reason I came to school today was to see you and I don't think that tactic was very well thought out because I am feeling so sick but really want you to stay with me. I know that we had our date just last night but I missed you all night last night!"

"Liz, stop talking ok. I'll stay here. As unmanly as it is, I missed you so much last night too. I wanted to see you this morning but I wouldn't like to see you sick. I like seeing you healthy and happy, not sick and depressed."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to school but I wanted to see you today so badly. I figured you would come looking for me if I didn't show up to school."

"It's ok. I understand."

With that he told her to get some rest and lay next to her. His hand draped over her side and held her close to him. They drifted off to sleep together, until Liz's father showed up.

"Max? What's going on?"

"Sir, Liz wasn't feeling well and I drove her home. I told her that I was going to go back to school but she asked me to stay. I swear sir nothing happened."

"I trust you Max. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Liz but I am not quite sure that I approve of you sleeping in her bead together."

"I understand sir. Would you like me to leave?"

"No she might wake up and I don't want her thinking I ruined things."

"It's ok sir. Just I won't break that rule."

Three hours later Liz woke up from her rest and Max told her that he had to go home. His parents were expecting him for dinner. She told him that it was okay and that she was feeling better and would see her tomorrow.


End file.
